Reflections
by LancesKitten
Summary: Reflections... There are so many meanings for one word. Come and see the Voltron Force from a new perspective as an unexpected character reflects on events of the past, future, and present. KA Friendly/hints at relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Reflections**

 **By KittyShan**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. Any and all new/original characters belong to the author._

 _ **Rating:**_ _PG for some very mild language and very mild innuendo._

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ _Thank you to my beta reader, KittyLynne... I don't know what I'd do without you... You don't just correct mistakes and help me to look at things from a new and different perspective, but you are one of my dearest friends, and you *never* let me down... Much love to you! :)_

 **Chapter 1 - The Gentle Manly Giant**

It was early, most of the castle's inhabitants still sleeping soundly in their beds. She stepped through the doorway and inhaled deeply, absorbing the heady fragrance of blossoming fruit trees mixed with the sharp chill of morning air. Smiling, she closed her eyes and took a few seconds to simply enjoy the moment.

When she opened them again, she beheld the Arussian landscape with pleasure.

The surrounding land was covered with lush, vividly-colored plants and trees, their hues and varieties so varied that it would take days to list them all. The sun was making its way into a bright and beautiful sky, a shade of blue both soft and vibrant. At the same time, a scattering of fluffy white clouds seemed to be chasing away a single grey rain cloud that had strayed into their territory.

This was her favorite time of day - quiet and still, a great time for a brisk walk, or even just a bit of solitude. She cherished the mornings, before work truly began, a never ending list of chores and responsibilities - someone always needing her attention or advice for this or that. It seemed that each day found her free time lessened, and so these few moments of seclusion had become some of her most valued.

Be that as it may, she had never been one to laze about, or waste time in woolgathering. And so she shrugged away her musings and began the short walk to the vegetable garden that lay nestled behind the castle's kitchens. This wasn't her immediate destination - not at the moment, anyway. Behind that garden lay a small orchard filled with trees that had just begun to produce the most luscious and delicious fruit - apples, peaches, pears, cherries, plums, just to list a few - and she was off to harvest their bounty.

Her gait was happy, excited almost! In one hand she carried a large basket - perfect for returning the fruit she planned on picking to the castle. In the other hand, a pair of gloves to protect her hands while she worked at collecting what was soon to become a delicious pie, baked up for a sweet treat after tonight's evening meal.

As she hurried along, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in one of the castle's windows and almost missed her step - she didn't stumble, but she did pause for a moment to make a quick study of herself. She didn't need more than that; there came a point in life where even a proud woman's vanity began to fade. She still cared about her appearance, mind you, it just wasn't one of the more important things in her life.

Once, many years ago, she had been a pretty girl. Not as lovely as Princess Allura or her mother, of course, rarely was a woman graced with that kind of beauty! But in her day, she had been blessed with smooth and soft skin, a light olive in tone; eyes that were a warm honey-brown; hair a rich shade of dark red. She had always been full-figured and curvy, but hadn't been quite this plump! The passing of time seemed to do that...

She tucked an errant auburn curl up under her bonnet, then a second stray curl - this one still held a reddish hue, but was streaked with a dark grey - and sighed.

'Inevitable changes of life,' she thought, giving a slight shrug. 'It happens to even the most beautiful of women.' And with that disclaimer, she briskly continued on her way.

As she approached a bend in the walkway, she could see a familiar figure hurrying along, headed right toward her. Sparing a glance down at her watch, she smiled to herself. Right on time.

It was Thursday morning, and that meant Hunk had stood the mid-watch last night - midnight to four in the morning. After his long night standing duty at castle control, it seemed the young Terran had a habit of making his way into the gardens to perform what looked like a combination of interpretative dance and exercise.

One morning, much like this one, she had come upon him unexpectedly, startling them both.

When she had questioned him as to why he was hanging about at this particular hour, dancing around in the gardens instead of getting cleaned up and taking in proper sustenance, he'd merely chuckled. This had surprised her; she knew her words had been sharp, she often meant them to be! But with a gentle smile, Hunk had explained that he was practicing Tai Chi, which he told her was an effective way to counteract the stress built up from his vigil.

He then informed her not to worry, he would be cleaned up and on time for breakfast, she had his word on that! Which had elicited her laughter - a rare occurrence. In that moment, an unexpected bond had stretched between them - an understanding that didn't need words.

Looking up just in time, she saw Hunk step from the brick walkway and stand aside, offering a small bow as he swept an arm forward, ushering her along in a most gentlemanly gesture. "Good morning, Nanny!"

"Good morning," she replied, giving him a smile and picking up her skirts to hurry past.

Once she heard the sound of his boots on the stone walkway behind her, she slowed her pace and sighed.

It had never been a matter of her truly disliking any of those young men from Terra - she simply did not approve of the way they were all so familiar and at ease around her Posy. Princess Allura was just that - a princess; royalty! She was the one and only heir to the Arussian throne, and as such, there were customs to be observed and traditions to be upheld! In so many ways the Princess's upbringing had been sorely lacking - and at times, the girl was simply wild and uncontrollable.

Out of that bunch of ruffians, Hunk seemed to be the most accepting and willing to follow the rules when it came to the young monarch. Perhaps it was because he was a few years older than the others - or maybe because he came from a large family and had several younger sisters himself. Whatever it was, it had earned Hunk her grudging appreciation.

And it certainly didn't hurt that Hunk reminded her so much of her Timofey.

Sadness etched her features and she sniffled as she forced back tears.

A big, burly, bear of a man with smiling hazel eyes and a quick grin, Timofey had been a great man - at once, strong and serious, yet soft and playful. He had been wonderful with children, and dedicated to his king. And he was her love - he had been the love of her life.

It was this horrible war and that villainous Zarkon that had caused his death.

No more than a few days after they had been wed, did the Forces of Doom first attack Arus. She had just turned nineteen and he was nearing twenty-two. They had said a quick and tearful good-bye as he rushed off to do his duty as a soldier in the Arussian army. But he had never returned home.

A single tear slipped down her cheek and she swiped it away, her fingers making their way to her lips, where they rested for a moment. Timofey had been gone for over twenty-five years now, but she could still feel his lips on hers that very last time.

For a moment more, she was lost in the past, remembering the day that the good King Alfor had come to their small cottage and retrieved her. The monarch had explained that her husband had given his life to save his very own. He offered his deepest sympathies and begged her forgiveness, before telling Nanny that as her beloved lay dying, he had made one final request. Timofey had asked that his new bride be taken into the King's care, given a place among the castle's staff, protected and looked after until her last days.

King Alfor had made sure that wish was more than honored - he had taken the young widow into his home, making sure she never doubted that she was more than a member of the castle's staff - she always knew she was a member of the royal family.

She had been forever grateful; she loved and adored her King and his Queen, and been honored when they had placed their newborn babe in her care.

Yet, in the past twenty-five years, not one day had passed in which her heart didn't ache for her Timofey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reflections**

 **By KittyShan**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. Any and all new/original characters belong to the author._

 _ **Rating:**_ _PG for some very mild language and very mild innuendo._

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ _Thank you to my beta reader, KittyLynne... I don't know what I'd do without you... You don't just correct mistakes and help me to look at things from a new and different perspective, but you are one of my dearest friends, and you *never* let me down... Much love to you! :)_

 **Chapter 2 - The Lost Boy Genius**

The kitchen was filled with the sounds of jubilant laughter - and not just from the children who now filled every nook and cranny, but also from the numerous staff members who were there to assist in the day's festivities.

Once a week, children from the nearby orphanage came to participate in various activities around the Castle of Lions. All sorts of fun, interesting and educational projects were planned for the orphans. Each week these activities varied - Keith and Lance worked together to give them Jiu Jitsu and other self-defense lessons. Princess Allura taught them about plant life, and how to create and maintain a garden. There had even been one time when they had toured the mechanical bay with Hunk, and they had been allowed to help the Big Guy tighten down some of the bolts on the leg of Yellow Lion!

But today was the third Saturday of the month, and that meant they were going to be learning about nutrition, as well as receiving a cooking lesson! Nanny had deemed it extremely important that these poor children be taught every skill necessary to ensure they would grow into productive, self-sufficient adults.

In order to make these lessons a little more exciting (and because she felt it was crucial to his development), Nanny had recruited Pidge to be her personal assistant. She'd also given him the honor of teaching the nutrition part of the class all by himself.

Right now, she watched as the young pilot of Green Lion crossed the room and went to stand behind one of the kitchen islands. Pidge had set up a projector screen on the wall behind him and was currently making preparations for a slide show he'd created for his big presentation. Nanny was quick to note that the lad continually fiddled with his glasses - a surefire sign that he was nervous.

 _'Poor thing,'_ she thought. She knew it was nerve-wracking to speak in front of a crowd, and it was a good experience for the boy. But try as she might, she just couldn't sit still and watch him suffer, either.

A small cough and loud clearing of her throat drew Pidge's attention, and he quickly looked around the room until he met her gaze. She offered him a bracing smile, accompanied by a reassuring nod. When he pushed his glasses back up his nose and grinned, she knew he was going to be just fine and so she settled back in her seat and let him begin.

A series of images, (fruits, vegetables, whole grains, and the like) displayed on the projector screen as the youth took up the task of explaining why it was important to maintain a healthy and well-balanced diet. It wasn't long before the room had quieted, the children paying rapt attention to Pidge.

Of course, as the governess had known, it helped that the boy was only a few years older than most of the other children here today. And, whether or not he knew it, the pilot of Green Lion was something akin to a rock star to most of the Arussian youth. Watching as his comfort in front of the crowd grew, the older woman smiled to herself - Pidge was growing into an exceptional young man.

As she looked around the rest of the room, her heart was filled with the most conflicted feelings; devastating sorrow for these poor children, left without families because of this horrific war, and at the same time, overwhelming love and pride for each and every one of the orphans - including Pidge.

Pidge wasn't completely alone in the universe - he did have his brother, Chip, who was a member of the Vehicle Voltron Force. But the two brothers were all that were left of their family. The boys were from planet Balto, and when Zarkon's forces had blown the planet to bits, Pidge and Chip's family had died along with the entire populace of their home world. It was a mixed blessing that the Galaxy Alliance had recruited the boy geniuses when they were so very young - they had lost their innocence, but their lives had been spared...

The governess took in a deep breath and set it free as a sigh, becoming lost in her own thoughts and memories.

Once, so very long ago, before her husband had been killed, she had believed she would have a houseful of plump babies of her very own. She adored children, and although her heart never stopped aching for her Timofey, after some time, she had considered the possibility of remarrying, of still having a family of her own. But her planet had become ravaged by war; her King and Queen viciously slaughtered; the Arussian people forced into hiding.

How could she even consider finding love and starting a family with such tragedy surrounding her?

Long before King Alfor and Queen Natori had been killed, she had been named the Royal Governess and Allura had been given into her care. Nothing had mattered more, no job, no task, nor even desire of her own...that tiny babe had become her world. After the Arussian monarchs had been murdered, it was only a matter of weeks before Coran decreed that it was no longer safe for them to remain in the castle and that they, too, must head for the caves and seek shelter from their enemy.

And so she had raised Allura, remaining by the Princess's side through whatever had come. And she loved that girl as if she were her very own.

Nanny's attention returned to the here and now, her gaze resting on the youth who was laughing as he explained that eating your vegetables wasn't so bad - IF they were made by an expert chef, like the ones here in the Castle of Lions. It made Nanny laugh a bit too, and her heart shed some of the lingering sorrow of the past as she watched Pidge continue his lesson.

He was adorable - curly reddish-brown hair, warm green eyes, and a smile that would melt just about anyone's heart. And, it seemed, he was growing taller by the day.

It hadn't been all that long ago, the first time she'd met Pidge. One of their first encounters had been when she'd caught the young man sneaking into her kitchen long after he should have been in bed. She had been across the hall in her office, finishing up some paperwork for the night, when she had noticed that the kitchen lights were on. Assuming someone had simply forgotten to turn them off, she went to do so - but when the doors slid open, there he was, in his pajamas, with a small chunk of cheese and two of Allura's space mice - one on each of his shoulders.

At her gasp, Pidge had nearly fallen over his own feet, quickly sputtering out words so fast that she couldn't understand a thing he said in his attempt to explain what he was doing and why. She had taken a deep, calming breath before she ordered the boy to the nearest table and told him to sit. She watched him closely as he did as instructed, his head hanging low, obviously upset.

Knowing that, at times, the best way to ensure good behavior from a youngster was easier attained by listening rather than scolding, she had gathered two cups of warm milk and a plateful of cookies. As she settled in across the table from him, she pushed one of the cups across the table's surface toward him.

"Now, slow down and explain what you are doing in my kitchen at this hour."

The look of relief that filled the boy's eyes softened her heart even further. But the story he relayed...

Apparently, Princess Allura's pet space mice were expecting a litter of baby mice, and so Pidge had taken it upon himself to help them steal a tiny bit of Arussian cheese for the mama-to-be. He apologized profusely and promised to only give the space mice bits of food from his own meals from now on. Then he feigned exhaustion and begged to be excused so he could go to bed.

Nanny had studied his face for a few seconds before she nodded. It was a good thing Pidge had rushed out of the kitchen at top speed, too. That way he didn't catch the older woman chuckling at his discomfort.

The next morning, Pidge hadn't been able (or was it willing?) to look Nanny in the eyes. He had been very quiet and subdued throughout breakfast, even offering the excuse that he hadn't slept well and was still sleepy when Captain Keith had noted his unusual behavior and asked him if everything was all right.

When the meal had been consumed, and the Voltron Force was leaving the room, Nanny had called out to Pidge, informing him that he would remain behind and help her clear away the food and dishes this morning. As the last diner left the room, she finally called the boy to her side.

"Now," Nanny began, handing him a small package before placing her hands on her hips. "You will not sneak about at night. It is very important that you get your rest."

Pidge hung his head in defeat. "Yes, ma'am."

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" She indicated the small item wrapped in a piece of cloth.

A look of confusion crossed his face, but he opened the package. Inside was a medium-sized chunk of cheese. He looked up at her, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"All you had to do was ask." Her voice was stern, but the twinkle in her eyes belied her tone. Pidge gave her a big grin, and an even bigger hug.

"Thank you, Nanny!" His exclamation was nearly a shout. "I won't forget this!"

"All right now." She straightened, injected gruffness into her reply in an attempt to cover its unsteadiness and her watery eyes. "Get along with you, now, before I find more chores for you."

With another quick hug, Pidge dashed out the door; her eyes followed his retreating form with unconcealed affection.

A round of applause yanked Nanny back from the past to the present. Looking around, she realized Pidge had just completed his presentation and it was time for a quick (and healthy) snack before the cooking lesson began. When she met the boy's eyes, he gave her his biggest smile.

She returned it with one of her own.

Perhaps she hadn't been blessed with a houseful of her own children, but the care of some extraordinary children had been given unto her.

Pidge had stolen her heart. And, just as with Princess Allura, she loved the child as if he were her very own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reflections**

 **By KittyShan**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. Any and all new/original characters belong to the author._

 _ **Rating:**_ _PG for some very mild language and very mild innuendo._

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ _Thank you to my beta reader, KittyLynne... I don't know what I'd do without you... You don't just correct mistakes and help me to look at things from a new and different perspective, but you are one of my dearest friends, and you *never* let me down... Much love to you! :)_

 **Chapter 3 - The Blossoming Monarch**

Within just a few days, Princess Romelle and Sven (who was now the Captain of her Personal Guard), would be taking their leave and returning to planet Pollux. They had stayed longer than originally planned in an attempt to help their friends cope with the aftermath of Princess Allura's kidnapping. Both Princesses had been held hostage by Prince Lotor. Although Allura had not faced the kind of sadistic abuse her dear cousin had at the hands of the Prince of Doom, she had nearly been forced into marriage with the brute. Both of the young women leaned upon one another for understanding and support, their relationship growing stronger day by day.

On this bright and beautiful afternoon, they walked arm in arm through the Arussian gardens surrounding the Castle of Lions, silently and unknowingly observed by Allura's governess.

Nanny had been tidying up in one of the observation decks when she had noticed the pair enjoying the sunshine and fresh air. She had stopped to watch the Princesses with a mix of pride and heartache. They were such strong and resilient young women - qualities that made them respected leaders and cherished monarchs. Yet, it was terribly sad that they both had been left so alone in this universe.

Now, she hadn't known the Polluxian Princess long, nor did she know her well. However, in the short time that she had spent with Romelle, the governess had found her to be a lovely girl, smart and kind - and Nanny had grown quite fond of her. She also saw just how much it benefited Princess Allura to have a female companion her own age. For those reasons, and several more, she hated to see her leave, but understood it was necessary for her to return to planet Pollux.

The girls seemed to be having a deep conversation, their heads bowed together in a conspiratorial manner. Suddenly Romelle threw her head back and laughed, while Allura brought her hand up to cover her mouth - obviously whatever they were talking about was something they both found amusing.

Nanny smiled, her heart filling with joy at the sight. Laughter was truly a great balm to the soul - after their terrible traumas, to see them filled with mirth was a sign that their hearts and minds were healing.

For a moment, the governess allowed her mind to wander through cherished memories.

Once, she had a dear friend, and the two had walked through those same gardens, arm in arm. They had talked about their hopes and dreams, their fears; they gossiped about some of the Queen's ladies-in-waiting - not maliciously, but about silly things like who had been kissed by which of the King's knights, and who had the most beautiful gowns. They talked about their men...and the war that was just beginning.

Her friend had not been an Arussian by birth - she had been from a planet named Verdant. But she had become an Arussian citizen by marriage, and its Queen, too. That friend had been Allura's mother and Alfor's wife, Natori.

After her husband's death, Nanny had come to the castle to live, under the protection of the Royal House of Arus. She had been so lost, so heartbroken. Her family had gone into hiding when Zarkon's forces attacked. It was later discovered that they were safe and well, but it had taken nearly a year for them to be located and reunited with the young widow.

It was during that first year that Natori and Nanny had become fast friends. They didn't have much in common - although they both had a great love of gardening - but they were both young women away from their families for the first time. That created a special bond, one that turned into a cherished friendship.

The Queen had been a beautiful woman, but not just in appearance. Her heart was pure, her soul gentle. She was filled with a light that touched nearly everyone she met. Her marriage to King Alfor had been a love-match - a beautiful tale that their daughter held close to her heart and still told to anyone who would listen.

Nanny blinked, her vision cleared and her attention returned to the young women who were now sitting on a garden bench with their backs to her. She heaved an involuntary sigh, thinking of what might have been if Allura had been allowed a normal upbringing - one where her parents had lived to see her blossoming into a sweet young woman.

The Arussian Princess was the spitting image of her mother - every bit as beautiful, every bit as kind. Her soul shining with that same brilliant light.

But the young monarch took after her father, too. She was strong-willed and stubborn - and there was no changing her mind once she'd made a decision. Those were most definitely King Alfor's traits.

And, just like her father before her, she was determined to do whatever it took to defend her planet and keep her people safe. It was one of the things that she admired most about her Posy - and yet she found it absolutely terrifying that the young woman was so willing to sacrifice everything, including herself, if the occasion arose.

But, she supposed, it was a good thing that Allura was decisive and independent. Even if she didn't always agree with the decisions her young ward made - like zooming around in that Blue Lion. Or swimming in the lake with those hooligans, wearing nothing more than a few strips of fabric that she insisted was a bathing suit.

The recollection had Nanny shaking her head in exasperation and frustration.

The Princess was a wonderful girl, but she certainly did her best to add to her governess's grey hairs. Nanny's mood shifted and she gave a rueful chuckle. Apparently grey hair was a rite of passage for anyone raising teenagers. What else could one do but accept it?

She returned her gaze to the gardens. Allura and Romelle were now making their way back toward the castle, the sunlight shining around them, much like an angel's halo.

Nanny watched for a moment more before returning to her chores, left to wonder exactly when it was that her sweet little Posy had blossomed into the Princess of Arus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reflections**

 **By KittyShan**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. Any and all new/original characters belong to the author._

 _ **Rating:**_ _PG for some very mild language and very mild innuendo._

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ _Thank you to my beta reader, KittyLynne... I don't know what I'd do without you... You don't just correct mistakes and help me to look at things from a new and different perspective, but you are one of my dearest friends, and you *never* let me down... Much love to you! :)_

 **Chapter 4 - The Arussian Hero**

It was late in the afternoon, that time of day when the sun was slowly disappearing, along with its warmth, while the sky was turning glorious shades of red and gold. Dark clouds had begun to gather along the horizon; there was a crisp smell and moist feel to the air, a forewarning of a change in the weather. The Royal Governess sat back in her seat, thankful for the cover provided by the carriage's roof.

A sudden clap of thunder followed by a flash of lightning brought with it the pattering of rain - the storm had arrived.

She tugged her shawl a little tighter around her shoulders, and fought the urge to shudder - not with cold, but with the unease it brought her to be left out in a storm. For many years, there had been no carriages at the Castle of Lions - for the longest time, there hadn't even been horses. The only way to travel had been on foot - and there had been many times she had been caught out in torrential rains.

But, that seemed so very long ago, and things were finally getting back to normal.

Home was a lovely thought - she was tired, and ready for a warm bath and a long sleep, but they had nearly two more hours until they'd be back at the castle. She sighed quietly, hoping not to draw attention from her companion, but she knew better. When she looked over at the young man sitting across from her, she found his warm eyes studying her with concern.

"Is everything all right, ma'am?"

"Everything is fine, Captain." She gave him the smallest smile. "It's just been a long day."

Keith nodded before returning his gaze to the passing landscape. "But a good one." He replied, adding, "We were able to supply two hospitals with enough medical supplies to get them through six months or more. With another cargo ship arriving from Galaxy Garrison next week, I'm hoping we'll have enough for at least one more hospital."

She studied his profile, his face shadowed by the dark interior of the carriage, yet lit softly by the sinking sun. If it wasn't for this young man and his team...

"Arus owes you a great debt, young man." Her words were spontaneous, borne from a deep surge of gratitude.

Keith turned to face her, looking somewhat startled. "Uh, thank you, Nanny, but that's not necessary. It's our duty and privilege to serve as Voltron's pilots and Arus's protectors."

"You are a modest young man, Captain. But we both know what your team has done for our planet." She met his eyes before turning to look out her own window, a gesture that made it clear that the conversation was finished as far as she was concerned.

She hadn't always felt so generous toward Keith, or any of the other pilots sent by the Alliance. It had taken her quite some time to accept them - and not for the reasons everyone believed! Most thought her biggest issue was having rowdy and unpolished young men around the Princess – for which, indeed, she didn't care for at all! But her greatest problem was with the way they influenced Allura, bolstering her tenacity and putting her life in danger by encouraging her to fly that Blue Lion.

For a very long time, she had done everything in her power to stymie the blossoming friendships between her Posy and those unruly boys. It had taken Princess Allura being kidnapped by that loathsome Prince Lotor for the governess to finally see that she was in the wrong.

In her hour of need, those young men had proven their unyielding loyalty to the Arussian Princess, doing everything in their power to ensure her safe return...

A small rumbling sound tore Nanny from her train of thought. She returned her attention to Keith, wondering if he'd heard it too, only to find that the Captain was dozing, his arms crossed, chin resting against his chest, and that the rumbling was the small snore escaping him.

 _'Good, he needs the rest,'_ she thought, feeling maternal once again. Every member of the Voltron Force did their share of hard work, but Captain Keith continually accepted additional burdens. She had to admit, he was a valiant and admirable young man.

She studied him in the fading daylight. An angular jaw and straight nose; tanned skin, wide cheek bones, and heavy brows; lips that were almost feminine in their fullness. His eyes were closed, but she knew they were a chocolate-brown in color - and that they darkened when he was serious, and twinkled when he was happy.

And then there was his hair. A riotous mass of thick black waves that was far too long, in her mind. She found it somewhat contradictory - Keith was always in control, yet his hair was wild and disorderly. It made her wonder what was under that solemn exterior he perpetuated.

 _'Regardless,'_ she thought, shrugging her curiosity away, _'he looks like he needs a haircut.'_

On the other hand, the young ladies did seem to find it attractive - especially her Posy...she smiled to herself. The normally unperturbed young monarch became downright flustered when the handsome commander was around - Allura's pink cheeks, giggles, and soft-eyed glances gave away her crush on Keith.

Although Nanny had come to accept that the Princess was attracted to this young man, she hadn't always approved. There were still days when she didn't like it one bit, but Coran had repeatedly assured her that Keith was a fine young man, and that Allura could certainly do much worse. He'd also reminded her that they were young, and that rarely did a first crush ever go much further than a few stolen kisses.

She hadn't liked that thought either. But Coran had cited Keith's sense of duty, and pointed out that the young Captain was an honest and upstanding lad - one that any man would be proud to call his son. Nanny had to admit it - the Royal Advisor was right in his assessment.

She returned her attention to the window on her side of the carriage. The sun had disappeared and the moon was hidden in the cloudy sky, leaving the night darker than normal. She watched absently as rain drops tapped against the glass before slipping away.

Some weeks back, she and Coran had been in her office late one evening, discussing the Princess's obvious attraction to the Captain. She had continued to insist that Keith was not a proper suitor for Allura - and although Coran had conceded that Keith may not be of the proper station, he was not the type of young man to act impertinently and he didn't believe there was any reason for concern.

She had continued to argue the point, and Coran had turned away, taking a moment to consider his next words as he paced the length of her small office. When he turned back to face her, she noticed the way he stroked his mustache with one hand - a habitual gesture, an attempt to calm his unease.

And it hit her - Keith did the same thing, only he would run a hand through his hair when uncertain. That small thought - that tiny act...it led her through a series of comparisons that delivered her to an unexpected epiphany.

Coran and Keith were kindred souls - the two men so much alike they could easily be mistaken for father and son.

Finally, she understood what it was her dear friend saw in this young man, even if he didn't realize it. In Keith, Coran saw himself.

In her lifetime, she had known few men who could measure up to the Royal Advisor. Her late husband was one, of course. As well as the late King Alfor. But there hadn't been many others.

Coran was honest and kind. He was a great man, one she respected and admired beyond measure. Ever devoted to his mission to ensure that Arus was returned to its former glory. There was only one thing that ever came before that cause - protecting the Princess's well-being and happiness.

She trusted Coran's judgment, and in that moment had decided perhaps she should take a step back and concede. She didn't have to approve - and she would be there watching each and every step of the way. But her eyes had been opened to an undeniable truth.

As Coran had once done so long ago, Keith now carried the mantle of Arussian hero.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reflections**

 **By KittyShan**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. Any and all new/original characters belong to the author._

 _ **Rating:**_ _PG for some very mild language and very mild innuendo._

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ _Thank you to my beta reader, KittyLynne... I don't know what I'd do without you... You don't just correct mistakes and help me to look at things from a new and different perspective, but you are one of my dearest friends, and you *never* let me down... Much love to you! :)_

 **Chapter 5 - The Guarded Heart**

It was a gorgeous Saturday afternoon. Already late enough in the Spring season so that you could feel Summer's arrival, the air had warmed just enough to be comfortable, but not so much that you could call it hot.

Although, right about now, Nanny would argue with that assessment.

Today found the Royal Governess out in the castle's vegetable garden, on her hands and knees, pulling free young carrots from the soft earth. After several minutes of grubbing, she sat up, leaning back on her haunches, and reached for a nearby water jug from which she took a long drink.

Returning the cork to the jug, she then turned to survey an assortment of baskets.

Young carrots, baby peas, new potatoes, spring onions were just a start. Satisfied that she had all the vegetables that would be needed, she took a moment to go over a mental checklist of everything that would be needed for tomorrow's banquet.

It wasn't a big event or a formal dinner party, but rather a casual banquet for an envoy arriving from the Galaxy Alliance (which they seemed to do at least once a month now that Voltron had been rediscovered). There were always several diplomats that came along - some to meet the renowned Princess of Arus and her legendary defenders of the universe, some to reaffirm their coalition with planet Arus, most just to gawk at the giant robot defender, Voltron.

Nanny shook her head and sighed noisily. She didn't like it one bit, the Princess and Voltron put on display as if some sort of trophy. The Arussian monarch and her robot defender should be viewed with reverence, not like some attraction at a cheap fair.

When she had brought up this very argument, Allura insisted that it bred good-will and inspired those diplomats to continue to support the Galaxy Alliance as well as to continue sending troops and supplies to aid in the war against the Forces of Doom. At that point, Nanny had turned to Coran, hoping for his help.

She had been disappointed to find the Royal Advisor nodding his agreement and watching their young Princess with a great deal of admiration and pride.

And so, the Princess of Arus had decreed that every time visiting diplomats arrived from any part of the universe, they would be treated as honored guests. There would be a banquet held in their honor, and she would personally see that they were entertained and felt welcomed. Finally, she had announced, everyone would do their best to do the same, regardless of their personal thoughts or feelings in the matter.

Which is why Nanny found herself sitting in the gardens right now.

She pulled off her gloves and tossed them into the small wagon she would use to transport all the vegetables back to the kitchen. One last look at her baskets told her she had all she needed for a bright radish salad and a tasty spring stew. Back at the castle, the bread dough was already proofing, and a variety of berries and melons were being prepared for the morning meal.

All that was left to gather was cherries for a cobbler and lemons for lemonade - and that should be done by now.

From her vantage point in the garden, she could see most of the orchard below, and right now she sat scanning the mix of fruit trees in search of her assigned help.

Of course, he was nowhere to be seen.

With a quickly growing ire, she hurried down the path toward the last place she'd seen Lance.

 _'That good-for-nothing scamp!'_ She thought. _'He'd better not be off flirting with one of the young maids!'_

She rushed through the trees, playing a twisted game of hide and seek, until she finally spotted the pilot of Red Lion - who, it seemed, was enjoying the shade as he leaned back against the trunk of a medium-sized apple tree, arms crossed behind his head...taking a nap.

The governess made her way to stand in front of him and placed her hands on her hips. She thought about waiting for him to realize she was there and jump up, startled and apologetic. But this was Lance, after all, and she was well aware he was just about as stubborn as they came.

After a few seconds, she lifted her skirts just a bit and gave him a swift kick right on the soul of his booted foot.

At first, he made absolutely no response, but when she brought her foot back for a second strike, he raised one eyebrow high and peeked at her through one eye.

"Whadda ya want?"

She couldn't believe his nerve. This was no way to speak to someone in her position - let alone one of his elders.

"You are supposed to be helping!" She accused. "Picking cherries and lemons for tomorrow!"

He took his time in answering. First stretching his arms above his head, then running a hand over his face. It was obvious that he took a certain joy in frustrating her.

"I'm done."

He waved an arm in the direction of a wagon holding two large baskets filled to the brim with the requested fruits.

She looked, and saw he was telling the truth. For a moment, she considered offering an apology, but she knew she wouldn't. Lance would never let her forget it if she did.

Returning her attention to where he continued to lounge, she was quick to note the way he watched her with practiced indifference. But, time and experience had taught her better. He might do a good job of hiding it, but Lance was one of the most observant people she'd yet to meet - and one of the most deeply emotional as well.

"It looks to be a sufficient amount." She acknowledged, turning her back and taking hold of the wagon's handle before announcing, "I will be taking this back to the castle."

As the governess began to pull, it became obvious that the load was simply too heavy for her. But, not one to ask for help, or to give in easily, she continued to tug and the wagon slowly inched its way forward.

She heard an irritated sigh followed by scuffling from behind.

"Here," Lance suddenly appeared at her side. "I'll take it."

"No," she insisted, "I'll be fine."

"It's too heavy for you," he argued. "Let me help you."

For a few minutes more, she ignored the young man and continued in her attempt. She was surprised and delighted when it seemed she had finally found the strength to move the wagon forward. After a long five minutes, she found herself cresting the top of the hill and finally on level ground.

It was then that she turned to give that ruffian a haughty look, one that would say, 'Ha! I didn't need your help after all!'

Unfortunately for her, she turned just in time to realize that Lance had been pushing the cart from behind.

As much as it pained her, she knew what needed to be done.

"Thank you."

Lance, who was in the middle of dusting his hands off against his pant legs, froze. When he looked up, Nanny could read the shock in his eyes, though his voice was cool as he answered,

"You're welcome."

"You made quick work of gathering that fruit." She remarked, after a brief silence.

"My grandparents owned a farm on Terra," he shrugged. "We used to spend our summer breaks there."

"Oh?" She was genuinely surprised and interested to hear this. "My parents were farmers - before the war. There is nothing as wonderful as fresh grown produce."

Lance nodded and without being asked, went to work loading all the baskets she had filled with vegetables into a second wagon. She could tell there was more he wanted to say, but other than a few barbs and some sarcastic comments, she and the young pilot rarely spoke. It was strange to realize they had something in common, and he must find it as such.

He was just finishing up his task when she pulled a satchel out of her cart.

"Here," she said, indicating he should sit. "I have sandwiches and water. You should eat and drink something, then we will return to the castle."

Lance settled onto a soft-looking patch of grass and began to gobble down the proffered food. Next to Hunk, Nanny noted, this one had the biggest appetite! Although she still couldn't figure out where all the food went!

She watched him with a detached interest - long and lanky, with light brown hair and sea-blue eyes, Lance was a good looking young man. Certainly not as dashing as Captain Keith, nor as handsome as Sven...but a good looking boy, nonetheless. But she'd also noticed the way he couldn't keep the girls away with a bat - the young ladies flocked to him - and she knew it was his charming nature that drew them like bees to honey.

Thankfully her Posy had no interest in this one. He was wild, to be certain. And defiant, so very defiant. He was frustrating in the way he always spoke his mind, sometimes with no regard to who was hurt by his cutting remarks.

That wasn't to say he didn't have good qualities too. She saw that he cared deeply for his friends, and he was loyal to a fault. And there were numerous times when he would do something kind and generous - he just didn't want attention called to his gentler acts.

Whether or not he realized it, she saw these things. You couldn't survive the things that she had without being keenly observant. Besides, she had a feeling a lot of his bravado was an attempt to protect a tender side he didn't want seen. It made perfect sense to her – feeling the need to guard his heart with a cool exterior.

Coran often said he thought she and Lance were more alike than not. She just didn't see that. She understood him, yes, but they couldn't be more different!

"Are you ready?" Lance asked, breaking into her reverie.

Nanny was startled by his interruption. When she realized he was indicating that they should return to the castle, she stood up and briskly finished packing her things into the cart.

"Now, young man, let's get these back to the kitchens!"

Once more, she began to tug and pull at one of the wagons. When she felt it suddenly lurch forward, she glanced back to see Lance pushing from behind, while giving his head a shake and rolling his eyes.

Feeling pleased, she smiled to herself - she found a mischievous merriment in frustrating Lance.

 **End.**


End file.
